


The Justice of Her Gaze

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [9]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 11:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: “Isn’t she another slip in your judgement?” Woedica asks in a silky voice.“Is she, my Queen?” Thaos replies. “I might err. I have. But you wouldn’t."
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon & Woedica, Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s), Thaos ix Arkannon/Woedica, Woedica & Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	The Justice of Her Gaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).

“Isn’t she another slip in your judgement?” Woedica asks in a silky voice when he kneels down and bows his head.

“Is she, my Queen?” Thaos replies, raising his head a little. “I might err. I have. But you wouldn’t,” he adds quietly.

Woedica runs her fingers through his hair. “Sometimes I wonder if I don’t allow you too much... familiarity.”

“She was trying, my Queen. She was simply trying too hard.” Thaos dares to look into Woedica’s eyes. Not challengingly; just to let her see into his soul and read the truth there. “A mistake I have made, too, more than once. She will learn.”

For a while, Woedica is silent, stroking his hair absent-mindedly. “Why am I not scolding you, when I should?”

She does not require him to answer, but he replies anyway. “Because I know the stakes, my Queen. Because I see my errors and my... sins.”

Woedica lets out a short laugh. “You don’t really think of that this way.”

“Sometimes. And I often think of the consequences of disappointing you.”

“Perhaps that is why you rarely do.” Woedica puts her hand beneath his chin and tilts his head up, looking into his eyes. “I will give her another chance. But she must learn to stop and think even when she has to run. If for nothing else, then to see in which direction to go.”

“She will learn.” Thaos nods. “I will teach her.”

“You are right.” Woedica motions at him with her hand, and he gets up. “Many things can be taught. But devotion like hers is a rare thing.” She smiles. “You would know.”

Thaos calmly bears her stare for a moment. “I do,” he says, briefly looking away.

“Don’t let your past regrets become your future mistakes,” Woedica says softly. “I see how difficult your journey has been. That is why I won’t take her away from you. But be careful.” She brushes her fingertips up his cheek. “Don’t let it all go to waste.”

Somehow, she can still find a spark in the ashes of his soul, even when he thinks there is nothing left but dust. But perhaps even those laws obey her.

“I won’t, my Queen,” he says with conviction – despair – determination. Devotion, always. Whatever it is, it is enough to fan that spark into fire. “I never would.”

“I know, Thaos. That is why I chose you.”


End file.
